


I Am Not Morpheus

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly has movie night with her work buddies and they make a small discovery.  A very short fill for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Morpheus

Beverly opened the door to her house. "What's the secret password?"

Jimmy held up the six-pack. "Beer."

"You may enter. And you, Brian?"

Brian held up the takeout bags. "Duck in red curry and pad thai and rice."

"You may enter."

"What's the movie for tonight?" said Jimmy. He was always disappointed because it was never porn.

"The Matrix."

"That came out a while ago."

"It's a classic."

A short time into the movie, Brian said, "No way, no fucking effing way."

***

Jack frowned as the forensics team start cracking up at the sight of him with Beverly biting her lip and the other guys nearly crying to keep from guffawing. "Is there a problem?"

Brian said, "Uh, no . . . Morpheus."

Jimmy said, "Did you give Will the red pill or the blue one?"

Jack slapped his hand to his face. "You saw that movie, didn't you?" He had heard this type of joshing around the time the movie originally came out. It made him grind his teeth.

They guys chorused, "Yeah." They then had to cover their faces from laughing out loud without much success.

"What's up?" said Will. Beverly leaned in and whispered in Will's ear and Will started to bust up to the point he was hanging on Beverly's shoulder.

Jack thought, I wonder if this is what the Chesapeake Ripper feels.

***  
"Oh poor baby," Bella said after Jack grumbled about disrespect and silliness at work. "But you do look like Morpheus."

Jack pouted until she said, "I think he's hot. Now why don't you tell me which pill I have to take to get some action here."

The End


End file.
